Tears of Angel
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Kala kilau itu membius hatiku, membuatku terenggut dalam pesonamu. Alphonso Cavallone, 'Duren' kesepian mencari tambatan hati. Warning inside. Drable/ficlet.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Pendek!

**Pairing: **D18

...

**Tears of Angel**

_(Kilau itu membiusku)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Amano Akira

Humor, Romance

Rated T

.

**.xOx.**

.

_**Gubrak**__**—**_

"Aaw..."

Suara rintih lolos dari bibir remaja blonde 13 tahunan begitu wajah cakepnya mengadu kasih dengan panasnya jalanan. Merutuk pedih akan hidung berdarah dan bibir yang jontor, menyesali ciuman ke-19 nya terengut oleh jalanan kotor penuh najis. Mengangkat wajahnya yang nyaris bonyok—oleh-oleh setelah salto guling-guling dari tangga dan bersimpuh dengan muka menapak tanah—mencari-cari sumber kesialan yang menyebabkannya jatuh. Tak lain tak bukan adalah tali sepatu yang sudah terurai tak elit simpulnya—korban keganasan terlindas puluhan kali dalam sehari, salah satu dari jutaan set sebab akibat yang menjadikan hari-hari kayak kampret.

"Ini sudah 13 kali." rutuknya gondok sambil membetulkan tali sepatu—yang selalu kusut mengikat jarinya sendiri. Kesal dengan ketidakberdayaan mengikat tali sepatu, remaja blonde ini memutuskan bertelanjang kaki menapak panasnya aspal, singkatnya—nyeker.

Sebuah keputusan yang salah—setelah 2 meter berjalan dia melompat-lompat kepanasan.

.

.

Namanya Dino Cavallone. Italian blonde yang tak pernah menang kalau disuruh adu suit. Kesehariannya adalah tersandung kakinya sendiri, guling-guling dari tangga atau tercebur kubangan sebesar kolam kalau lagi hujan. Keberuntungannya, mengacu pada chihua-hua tetangga yang bisa henshin jadi doberman-ngejar-maling kalau melihatnya. Kesehatan, secara fisik sangat kece dan kejiwaan masih dalam stadium satu—belum waktunya dijemput rumah sakit jiwa—kecuali kalau hujan petir angin topan dan dia tidak bawa payung—dan apa gunanya payung di tengah topan mendera?

Sesuatu yang menjadi nilai plus dalam lotre-hidup-sial nya hanyalah kekayaannya. Beruntung Dino dilahirkan dalam keluarganya mumpuni lahir batin yang punya pundi-pundi memenuhi brankas sehingga statusnya sebagai 'pemuda blangsak' menjadi 'cowok ceroboh yang unyu'—well, selera orang beda-beda, dan dia positif sebagai JoNes banyak fans. Dan sesuai kelakuan ABG seusianya, Dino pingin banget punya pacar. Tapi, sayangnya Dino terlalu _pyuuar_ buat remaja seukurannya. Otaknya masih polos seputih kain pocong, guna-guna para sahabat seperjuangannya buat memoles tinta dosa tentang dada paha sama sekali tidak berhasil ("Eh, Dino sini liat nih... Gue punya buku bagus. Dadanya kenyel, pahanya mulus euy.", "Eh? Emangnya KePCi punya menu baru ya? Bukannya kalo paha ayam enaknya yang krenyes-krenyes?", "...").

Dino Cavallone calon JoNes abadi.

.

.

.

"Hiks..."

.

.

.

"!" Rambut blonde tersentak. Suara merdu apa itu?

.

.

.

Rambut hitam kelam yang nampak halus bahkan dari kejauhan. Empunya tersungkur masuk kubangan.

_**Cring, cring**_—

Dari kejauhan berputar lagu romansa abad 18. Dino terhenyak. Seleranya ternyata jadul- BUKAN!

Menghampirinya. Pandangannya teralih dari warna hitam mulus ke arah pipi memerah dan air mata berkilau tertimpa cahaya.

.

.

_**Deg**_

.

.

Oh... Ini...? Perasaan apa ini yang meletup-letup di dadanya?

.

.

"A...uum, kau tidak apa-apa?" Dino mencoba mengulurkan tangan, berharap mendapat sambutan sesuai. Pipinya memanas kala mata emasnya menilik kembali kepemilikan air mata berkilau itu.

Wajah mungil agak _chubby_ berwarna putih terpoles merah menggoda. Mata tajam yang nampak kekanakan berlapis mutiara termahal di dunia. Suara mungil yang mengalun tiap isaknya terlepas.

Dan tangan mungil yang mulai terulur...

Tunggu?

Tangan mungil?

_**Plak**_!

"Pelgi kamyu! Apa liyat-liyat?! Mau ku-kamyikolocu!"

Aah... Suaranya manis sekali. Pikir si blonde blangsak. Tangannya halus banget. Imajinya melayang ke alam sana, _background_ dunia berubah menjadi popok dan warna pink. Segala menjadi indah.

"Huh! Olang aneh!" kaki-kaki mungilnya mencoba berdiri dan berlari. Menjauh dari kemungkinan pelecehan terhadap bocah di bawah umur. Dino masih menatap sosok mungil dengan pantat kebesaran yang bergoyang imut.

Aah... Pantatnya pasti empuk. Hehehe... _**Tes**_. Darah mengalir dari hidung.

'Apakah ini cinta?' Dino meremat dadanya yang bertalu cepat. Angannya di awang-awang. Cinta pertamanya terenggut air mata berkilau dan pantat imut yang besar.

_**Tes, tes, tes**_. Jalan menjadi merah.

.

.

Dino Cavallone. 13 tahun. Manusia yang terlalu suci untuk terpoles ajaran bejad paha dada, kini tercatat sebagai...

—_Homo pedophil_.

.

**AN: holaa... Kangen ama saya? Muwahaha! #dilempar. Benda ini pendek kale yak? Saya lagi nyoba-nyoba bikin drabble/ficlet. Apa benda ini mau dilanjutkan atau tidak? Tergantung ripiu. Bila benda ini dilanjut akan berhubungan dengan chapter yang ini.**

**(jangan tanya fic yang lain dulu seperapat itu bikin males)**

**Thank's a Lot for You**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Pendek!

**Pairing:**D18, CA.

**Summary: **Kala kilau itu membius hatiku, membuatku terenggut dalam pesonamu. Alphonso Cavallone, 'Duren' kesepian mencari tambatan hati. Warning inside. Drable/ficlet.

.

* * *

Alphonso Cavallone merasa ada yang salah dengan anaknya akhir-akhir ini.

Pertama, sering senyum-senyum najong.

Liat aja tuh mukanya. Merah merona dengan iler menetes. Dan tawanya menjadi sangat najong seperti semangka bertangan dan berkaki yang hidup sebagai manusia dengan otak terset mesum bin cabul.

Kedua, dia sering pulang telat dari sekolah. Dan alih-alih kuyub karena masuk kubangan dia pulang dengan beberapa cakaran. Tidak jarang beberapa _bite mark_ terdeteksi di kulit putranya. Tangan, kaki, pipi, LEHER! Alphonso niat mengeksploitasi bagian dalam tapi gak jadi. Takut nafsu.

Dan YANG PALING UTAMA mukanya sangatamat segar sentosa—_i'm very happy_—bin mesum pas pulang.

Uh, oh...

Mau tidak mau Alphonso kepikiran. Sebagai putra satu-satunya, Dino adalah harta berharga di masa-masa menduda.

Jangan-jangan anaknya main belakang sama si papa. Atau ditipu perempuan jahat dan dilecehkan oleh terong-terongan di gang-gang.

TIDAAAK!

"Boss, Dino hanya pergi ke TK tiap pulang sekolah."

Hah?

.

* * *

.

**Tears of Angel**

_(Kilau itu membiusku)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Amano Akira

Humor, Romance

Rated T

.

* * *

**.xOx.**

* * *

.

_Hihihihi—hahaha… kyakya…_

Alphonso Cavallone, dengan stel hitam-hitam macam lutung masuk kota, _sun glasses_ terpasang di mata, masker dan syal macam orang penyakitan.

Bilangnya sedang mengintai sang anak yang dicurigai terlibat dalam dunia hitam pergaulan bebas, sayangnya dia lebih mirip om-om cabul yang lagi nguntit anak-anak TK unyu nan _imoet_.

Gak salah sih, orang matanya jelalatan liat mahluk unyu yang lagi berlarian.

"Boss… Dino, ada di sana." Romario langsung memutar kepala Alphonso 180 derajat—nggak! Serem, oy! —Romario langsung mengalihkan pandangan sang Boss yang sedang cuci mata ke arah yang sebenarnya. Kuda pirang yang menanti penuh kekecean sambil sandaran tembok. Kalau mukanya lebih _cool _pastinya bikin para wanita _kleper-kleper_. Sayangnya dia pasang muka najong _i-am-heaven-now_. Dengan _background _popok pink.

Alphonso merasa anaknya terjun ke dunia yang salah. Uhuk… nak, kenapa kamu jadi seperti papam—eh, salah! Kenapa kamu jadi begini nak! Papa sama sekali tidak mengajarimu seperti ini!

'Mungkin turunan gen.' bisik Romario dalam hati melihat wajah ngenes bossnya.

Dino sendiri—yang tidak sadar dikuntit babenya—pasang muka _fresh_ penuh kemesuman melihat orang yang dinantikannya tiba.

Iya, si Bocah galak yang mencuri hatinya.

"Kyouya-chaaaan~~…" Dino melambai a la india joget tiang.

"Kamyu!" bocah imut dengan pantat kebesaran itu siap dengan tonfanya. "Jangyan cok aklab!" tebasan indah ke kepala, Dino mati dengan bahagia. "Ngapayin ikyut-ikyut akyu muyu! _HELBIVOL HENTAI_!"

"Ahaha…Kyouya hari ini makin imuuuuut!" Dino menerjang tubuh mungil dengan pantat kebesaran itu. Kyouya yang memang masih kecil tidak berkutik saat tubuhnya dipeluk kekuatan pedofil. "Manis, manis…mmmuuah!" hilang sudah keperawanan pipinya.

"Di-Dino! Kamu cu—bukan! Hentikan Dino!" Alphonso langsung siaga, berbalik—_**BRUKH**_—tabrakan takdir yang dipertemukan. "Ma-ma—HWAAA!" Alphonso kaget melihat orang yang ditabraknya basah kuyub atas tengah. Rupanya air mineral yang tadi dipegang menyiram empunya dengan komikal.

"Kau…" desis penuh dendam—_**BUAGH**_—Alphonso digampar borgol. "Jalan lihat-lihat, bodoh!"

"Ma-maaf—eh?"

.

.

.

_Pernahkah... kau menguntai…_

_Hari paling indah…_

.

.

.

_**DE-DEG!**_

Alphonso menyengkram bagian dada dimana jantungnya bertalu. Pipinya memanas. Matanya terpancang pada sosok berambut platinum blonde yang ternoda air. Seragam SMA-nya yang basah bagian atas… Titik-titik air yang mengalir dari rambut halus menuju pipi putih yang menyimpan ke_chubby_-an untuk usianya. Bola mata yang terpejam-mengerjap seperti isakan.

_Sexy. _

'I-ini….?'

"Sial... ng? Apa yang bocah itu—!" Sekonyong-konyong pemuda itu langsung berlari pada satu arah. Pada sosok pirang yang tengah menjalankan proses pencabulan dalam kedok melepas rindu pada sang pencuri hati. Kyouya yang jadi korban lagi gigit-gigit ganas sama tangan kaki si penjahat kelamin.

Gigit penuh dendam, lho.

_**BUAKH!**_ —borgol melayang. Dino terlempar lima meter.

"Sedang apa kau main-main sama _herbivore_ itu?"

"Akyu gyak mayin cama _helbivol_ ityu, _helbivol_! Ngapayin disyini!?"

"Dasar bocah gak lucu." _Tsundere detected_. "Fon menyuruhku menjemputmu. Kamu malah main-main sama kuda cabul." Lirik ganas pada Dino yang nyungsep kepala di bawah.

"Ayo, pulang." Akhir kata, mereka pergi beriringan

…

"Dino, kau baik-baik saja?" Romario membopong Dino.

"Merah, kuning… tonfa…pantat imut…hehehe…" Dino sakau. Romario mengurut dada prihatin. "Boss, kita sebaiknya pulang—Boss?"

Alphonso Cavallone sedang membuat para wanita di sekeliling menjerit akan sosok duda keren kesepian. Matanya tertuju pada satu arah. Jalan dimana sosok remaja SMA yang menghilang dari pandangan.

Alphonso bak remaja labil hilang arah tujuan.

Romario, yang sudah puluhan tahun mengabdi sehingga dia yang sangat tahu tindak tanduk para tuan muda yang sudah diurus seperti anaknya—sangat mengerti…

—_dia mengabdi pada keluarga yang salah._

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: benda ini apdet! Dengan nistanya saya mengetik di kantor. #mumpung sepi #tehee**

**Lagu adalah milik pengarang dan penyanyinya. #sayalupajudulamapengarangnya**

**Reply for Anonymous Reviewers:**

**No. 666: **memang bejad. Apalagi bapake wahahaha! #tawa laknat. Sudah apdet ya, thanks for review~

**Aoi Seicher: **masih bersambung, kok. Tapi, maaf lama~ #dibuang ikutn benda ini ya, saya menanti reviewmu lagi.

**Guest: **sudah apdet! Thanks reviewnyaa!

**kuro neko: **hibari umur berapa? Dia di sini masih TK. Yah ..sekitar 5 tahunan lah. Thanks reviewnya ya.

**Thank's a Lot for You**

**R-E-V-I-E-W**


End file.
